pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Back To the Future
Back To the Future is the sixth episode in the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 1/20/2016. Story Young Link is traveling through a forest, seemingly loss. Pichu pops up out of a tree stump, startling Young Link. Young Link: Aaahh! Young Link stumbles backwards, falling on his butt. Pichu laughs at Young Link, who stands back up. Young Link: Ha, ha, very funny. The Song of Time plays from the strings of a lyre, echoing through the forest. Both Young Link and Pichu look around in confusion, when a time portal opens up. The portal expands, enveloping the two. When the light fades, Young Link and Pichu are in the forest with Sheik and Palutena. Sheik: Forgive us for calling upon you as such. But your assistance is required. Palutena: Your former enemy, or is it future? Anyway, Ganondorf is threatening to obtain some sort of incredible power. We need your help to stop it. Are you up for it? Young Link scratches his head in confusion, but then nods. Palutena: (Cheery) Great! Now, you and Pichu will have to find a partner to participate with. I’m sure you’ll have no problem finding one in a foreign time period where you know no one! Palutena and Sheik teleport away, Young Link pouting now. Young Link: They could at least give me some kind of guidance. Oh well. Guess it’s just you and me, little guy. (Young Link looks down, seeing Pichu was gone.) Little guy? Young Link sees Pichu running off towards the stadium. Young Link: Hey! Wait up! Pichu enters the stadium, where it is curiously looking around at everything. Pichu approaches Lucas from behind, who looks nervous. Lucas: (Voice shaking) Oh, where’s Ness? He said that he’d be my partner for the tournament, but I can’t find him! Pichu lets off a small, mischievous cackle, as its cheeks spark with electricity. Lucas releases a deafening scream, leaping into the air and coming crashing down. Pichu is on the ground laughing, as Young Link approaches. Young Link: Pichu! That’s not appropriate! I’m sorry! I just recently met this Pichu. Lucas doesn’t respond, instead huddling in the fetal position. Ness then comes over, rubbing his head. Ness: Hey, relax there. It’s just a little Pichu. There’s nothing to be afraid of. Lucas looks up, seeing Young Link and Pichu. Lucas: (Sniffling) Sorry. You just startled me. And where were you, Ness? You know I don’t like being around strangers! Ness: Okay! Now that that’s settled, let’s go register for the tournament! Ness grabs Lucas, and drags him along. Young Link sighs. Young Link: I wish I knew someone here. Then this would be easy. Dedede: (Creepily) Hey there, little guy. Young Link and Pichu turn, screaming as Dedede lurks over them with a greedy expression. Dedede: (Creepily) You guys looking for a partner? Young Link and Pichu are terrified, as Pichu loses control over its electricity. It uses Thundershock, electrocuting and charing Young Link and Dedede. All three of them fall over, Pichu injured from its own attack. Voice: Hey! You alright there?! Pokémon Trainer runs up, cradling Pichu in his arms. Pokémon Trainer: There, there. It’ll be alright. Don’t worry. I’ve got some potion for you. Pokémon Trainer pulls out a Potion, spraying Pichu. Pichu lets out a coo of distaste, it stinging. Young Link: (Recovering) Gee, thanks. Pokémon Trainer: No prob. Your Pichu looks like it’s at a relatively low level. Not well trained, either. Did you catch it recently? Young Link: Well, actually, I haven’t caught it. It sorta, followed me. Pokémon Trainer: Ah, so you’re the type of trainer to befriend his Pokémon. Cool. Well, nice meeting you. Be careful in the tournament. Young Link: Thanks. Oh, wait! Do you have a partner? Pokémon Trainer: Huh? (He rubs his face with his finger.) Heh. I don’t, actually. You want to team up? I’m sure between the two of us, we can prove that we’re of champion level material! Pokémon Trainer, Young Link and Pichu walk off, leaving a charred Dedede on the ground. Dedede: (In pain) Can’t, catch, a break. End Scene Scene Change: Day of the tournament. Pit and Palutena leave the field. Morton: And that last match was brought to you by the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf’s insignia! And without further ado, let us choose our next competitors! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Speed with Sonic and Captain Falcon, and Team 2 is Team Emblem, with Marth and Roy. Captain Falcon: Oh, yeah! It’s our time now! Captain Falcon takes to the field, jabbing the air repeatedly with his fist. Sonic is already on the field, arms crossed and looking impatient. Sonic: Come on, slowpokes! Marth and Roy walk casually onto the field, waving to the crowd. Roy K: And there they are! Team Emblem, composed of Marth and that arrogant jerk Prissy! Roy: (Shouting at Roy K. in Japanese) Roy K: That’s right, Prissy! There’s only room for one Roy in this game! And since I debuted first, I’m the oldest, so I get what I want! So, nanu-nanu! Roy: (Continuing to yell in Japanese) Roy starts storming towards Roy K., Roy K. wagging his finger. Roy K: Uh-uh! Touch me and you’re out! Marth puts his hand on Roy’s shoulder, gathering his attention. Marth: (Speaks in Japanese, calming Roy.) Steve: What the heck?! Why are they only speaking Japanese?! Dakota: They only speak Japanese in the Smash Bros games. It only makes sense for them to do the same here. Ian: Interesting. The censorship doesn’t come up for swearing in Japanese. Dakota: Yeah, the same thing with the Pokémon. That Pikachu has the mouth of a sailor. Steve: Whoa, whoa! Can we back up a second?! Ian, you speak Japanese?! Ian: Well, when I was created, I was programmed to be bilingual. Most likely for this exact reason. Pit: And?! What are they saying?! Ian: Well, Roy is just yelling at the Koopa Roy for insulting him, and Marth is trying to calm him. Falcon: Enough of this! Let’s get to it! Go, Darmanitan! Captain Falcon throws a Pokéball, choosing Darmanitan. Darmanitan: Dar! Falcon: Come on! Sonic, choose yours alrea Falcon turns, seeing an outline of Sonic’s form, but no Sonic standing in that spot. Falcon: Eh?! Sonic dashes back in, eating a chili dog. Sonic: (Chewing) Sorry. I got bored. Falcon: Now see here! How dare you run off and get yourself a chili dog in the middle of a battle, without getting me one as well! Sonic: Oh, sorry. Be right back. Sonic dashes off, his chili dog spinning in the air. It begins to fall, as Sonic returns, catching it and offering another one to Captain Falcon. He takes it, and takes a bite out of it. Falcon: YEAH! THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT! Roy K: Ech-hem! (Sonic and Captain Falcon look at him.) Are you two ready to battle or what? Sonic: Keep your Clown Car on! I’ll go, with Ninjask. Sonic opens a Pokéball, releasing Ninjask. Ninjask: Jask! Morton: And we have Ninjask, one of the fastest Pokémon out there. Let’s see how Prissy handles that! I like that name! It makes it simple to tell the two Roys apart! Roy: (Mutters angrily in Japanese) Marth: (Comforting Roy in Japanese) Ian: Roy thinks they’re being made fools of. Palutena: And he’s right. (Chuckles) I wonder how they’ll proceed. Marth: Eeh-geh! Tsutarja! Roy: Achamo, fighto! Marth chooses a Snivy, with the Japanese name Tsutarja, while Roy chooses Torchic, with the Japanese name Achamo. Achamo has a small black dot on his butt. Tsutarja: Tarja! Achamo: Cha! Falcon: Pphhh! Ha! You’re trying to fight us with those tiny thing?! Ah-ha-ha! Sonic: Ugh. This match will be such a cakewalk it’s not even funny. Roy: (Shouting angrily in Japanese) Achamo, Flamu Charge! Steve: Oh, so we can understand the moves they say? Figures. The one advantage of speaking a foreign language, gone. Achamo stomps the ground repeatedly, as he is encased in flames, dashing at Ninjask. Falcon: Yeah! It’s battle time! Darmanitan, use Fire Punch! Darmanitan dashes in, striking Flame Charge with an uppercut Fire Punch. Torchic is sent skyward, as Ninjask speeds up, like a blur. Sonic: Fury Cutter. Roy: Slashu! Achamo’s talons glow white, as Ninjask’s forearms glow crimson. The two collide, as Achamo drops. Falcon: Yeah! Hit it with the Hammer Arm! Marth: Tsutarja, Leafo Bladu! Tsutarja dashes in, its tail glowing green. Darmanitan’s forearm glows white, as it swings to attack Achamo. Tsutarja leaps into the air, parrying the Hammer Arm with Leaf Blade. However, Darmanitan launches Tsutarja upward, as it is struck by a Fury Cutter as well. Sonic: You’re too slow! Morton: And we just witnessed Ninjask’s Speed Boost! It gets faster with each attack! No way Prissy can handle that! Sonic: Hit them now, with Slash! Roy: Flamu Charge! Marth: Cuto! Ninjask flies as a blur at Team Emblem, as Achamo charges with Flame Charge. Ninjask cuts clean through him, as it collides with Tsutarja’s Cut from its hand. Falcon: YEAH! FEEL THE BLUE FALCON! DARMANITAN, FLARE BLITZ! Darmanitan charges at Achamo and Tsutarja, encased in red fire. The red fire erupts into blue fire, as Darmanitan strikes both of them with Flare Blitz. Tsutarja and Achamo go flying back, severely injured. Falcon: Come on! Cheer it up! The crowd releases a cheer. Crowd: Falcon! Falcon! Falcon! Falcon! Falcon: (Sighs) I love the sound of fans cheering my name! Sonic: Come on! Step it up! Don’t make this too easy. Tsutarja and Achamo struggle to stand up. Sonic: That’s the way. Roy: (Complaining in Japanese) Marth: (Cheering Roy up in Japanese) Ian: Marth still believes they can win. Steve: Yeah, right! Their Pokémon are weak to start off! Dakota: But they are as determined as their trainers. This will be tough. Tsutarja and Achamo scream, as both glow, evolving. They evolve into, Servine and Combusken respectively. Pokémon Trainer: They evolved! Into Servine and Combusken! Ian: In Japanese, they’d be Janovy and Wakasyamo. Morton: Folks, this is a first for me! The Pokémon evolved mid-battle! Roy: (Cheering with excitement in Japanese) Wakasyamo! Sky Uppercut! Wakasyamo dashes in, striking a recoil injured Darmanitan with Sky Uppercut, knocking it back and down. Sonic: (Smiling) Not bad. Now I’ll show you! Ninjask, Aerial Ace! Marth: Janovy. Coil, eeh, Cuto! Janovy Coils its body like a snake, condensed and ready to launch. Ninjask disappears as it goes for Aerial Ace, as Janovy pushes out, the strength of its Cut attack hitting Ninjask hard. Ninjask is stunned for a moment. Roy: (Speaks excitedly in Japanese) Flamu Charge! Wakasyamo speeds up and strikes Ninjask from behind with Flame Charge, it dropping to the ground. Roy K: Ugh! Lucky shot, Prissy! Ninjask is unable to battle! Sonic: Well, I’m out then. Sonic returns Ninjask, then dashes off, leaving Captain Falcon. Falcon: Hey! Get back here, partner! Uragh! Darmanitan! Let’s show them are true power! Flare Blitz! Darmanitan charges in for Flare Blitz, as Janovy and Wakasyamo dodge to the sides, it missing. Marth: Coil, eeh Cuto! Roy: Sky Uppercut! Wakasyamo strikes Darmanitan with Sky Uppercut, knocking it skyward. Janovy Coils, then shoots out, striking Darmanitan hard with Cut. Darmanitan drops. Roy K: NO! PRISSY CAN’T MOVE ON! UNACCEPTABLE! I REFUSE TO CALL IT! Wendy: Eck-hem! Roy K. turns around, seeing Wendy standing there with a clipboard, tapping her foot angrily. Iggy is there as well, giving off a demented laugh. Roy K: Oh, fine! Darmanitan is unable to battle! The victor is Team Emblem! Roy: (Speaking proudly in Japanese) Dakota: What’d he say? Ian: “In your face, you turtle.” Morton: Okay, this is getting a bit hostile. Let’s just move onto the next round. The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Earthbound with Ness and Lucas, and Team 2 is Team Youth, with Pokémon Trainer and Young Link. Pokémon Trainer: Yes! It’s our time, now! Young Link: (Sighs) Alright. I can do it. I have a job to do! Lucas: Them?! Why them?! Ness: Don’t worry. They’re a new team, while we, have history. Our combinations will be better. Lucas: If you say so. The teams make it to the field, Pichu on Young Link’s shoulder. Young Link: Well, I guess you’re up, little guy. Pichu: Pichu! Pichu hops off Young Link’s shoulder, running onto the field. Pokémon Trainer: Go Charizard! Dakota: Charizard?! Pikachu: Pika?! Pokémon Trainer throws the Pokéball, choosing Charizard. Charizard roars to the sky. Morton: Well, this is a turn of events. Charizard, despite becoming its own character in Smash 4, has decided to become the Pokémon Trainer’s Pokémon again! This makes no sense! Charizard roars at the announcer’s box, breathing a Flamethrower in that direction. Ian: Your turn, Dakota. What’d it say? Dakota: That the team up is mutually beneficial, and that they have a trick up their sleeves. Ness: Remember, that Pichu is the weak link. Young Link: Hey! I’m not weak! Ness: That’s not what I was, oh, never mind! Target the Pichu. Go, Audino! Ness throws the Pokéball, choosing Audino. Audino: Audin! Lucas: Well, okay. Buneary! Lucas throws the Pokéball, choosing Buneary. Buneary: Bun! Roy K: And begin! Pokémon Trainer: Charizard, use Flamethrower! Ness: Audino, Dazzling Gleam! Audino releases a flash of pink and yellow light, which acts like a shield that repels Flamethrower. Lucas: Buneary, Ice Beam! Buneary fires Ice Beam through the Dazzling Gleam, as Pichu moves to dodge it. Young Link: Alright, buddy. Let’s play this out. Thunder Shock! Lucas: Thunder Wave! Pichu releases a Thunder Shock, while Buneary releases a Thunder Wave to negate it. Pichu sparks from damage, the attack injuring it. Morton: And, there it is. Pichu still can’t use any of its Electric type moves without hurting itself. Ness: Audino, Thunderbolt! Pokémon Trainer: Charizard, use Flare Blitz! Charizard flies forward, engulfed in flames. Audino fires Thunderbolt, which is broken by the Flare Blitz. Ness: Lucas, handle that! Lucas: Uh, right! Buneary, use Substitute! An energy Buneary flies out to meet the Flare Blitz, and when it hits it erupts into a sphere of energy, repelling Charizard. Charizard hits the ground, suffering from recoil. Ness: Now, Heal Pulse! Audino releases a pink pulse wave, which hits and heals Buneary. Young Link: Pichu, we have to help! Skull Bash! Pichu charges Skull Bash, then takes off like a rocket, flying through the sky. Pikachu: (Cheering) Pika, pika! Snake: But Pichu can’t learn Skull Bash! Ludwig von: I can answer that. Ludwig von appears right beside Snake, him jumping back, an exclamation point forming over his head. Ludwig von: Skull Bash isn’t learnable by Pikachu anymore either. However, Skull Bash was a move Pichu could use back in Melee, so it was allowed. Ness: Audino, Flamethrower! Audino uses Flamethrower, striking Pichu and knocking it out of the sky. Pokémon Trainer: Hm. We need a different approach. Charizard, use Fly! Charizard Flies high up into the air, Ness smiling at the development. Ness: Now’s our chance! Lucas: Hm! Buneary, use Fire Punch! Young Link: Pichu, dodge with Agility! Buneary hops after Pichu, which uses Agility to dodge. Buneary follows after Pichu, as Pichu becomes exhausted from the chase. Buneary strikes Pichu with Fire Punch, it falling back, injured. Charizard flies down with Fly, as Audino releases Dazzling Gleam, repelling it. Young Link: All or nothing now. Pichu, use Volt Tackle! Pokémon Trainer: What?! No, wait! Pichu: PICHU! Pichu takes off running, being covered in electricity. Ness: Lucas! Lucas: Buneary, Substitute! Buneary uses Substitute, as Pichu crashes into the energy sphere, an eruption of electricity following. Pichu skids across the ground, trying to get up. Recoil kicks in, as Pichu drops. Roy K: Pichu is unable to battle! Young Link: Pichu! Young Link runs onto the field, picking Pichu up. He carries it off the field, as he pulls out a Potion. Young Link: You did great out there. Pichu: (Weakly) Pichu. Pokémon Trainer: Looks like it’s just us, Charizard. Rock Smash! Charizard pulls a boulder out of midair, smashing it with its head. The rock fragments fly at Audino, as it releases Dazzling Gleam, repelling the fragments. Ike: (Confused) Where’d the boulder come from? Ludwig von: Charizard pulled it out of thin air. It materialized when it needed it. Pokémon Trainer: Well, guess there’s no other option now, is there buddy. Charizard snorts in agreement. Pokémon Trainer reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a bracelet with a Key Stone. Dakota: No way! Steve: Mega evolutions are allowed?! How come we didn’t get programmed with any Pokémon that could?! Ludwig von: Mega evolution counts as a Final Smash! And Mii characters don’t have a transformation Final Smash. Steve: That’s bull! Charizard reveals a Mega Stone, the Charizardite X. Pokémon Trainer: Mega, evolve! Pokémon Trainer touches the Key Stone, as it glows, reacting with the Charizardite X. Charizard glows, and Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X. Mega Charizard X roars to the sky in supremacy. Lucas: UWAH! SO SCARY! Ness: Stay focused! It’s coming! Pokémon Trainer: Now, Flamethrower! Lucas: Substitute! Mega Charizard X releases a powerful stream of blue flames, which crashes into Buneary’s energy shield. When it fades, Mega Charizard X appears by Buneary, holding a giant boulder. It slams Rock Smash into Buneary, it shattering on impact. Buneary is revealed, defeated. Roy K: Buneary is unable to battle! Morton: That Mega Evolution is amazing! It gave him that win and the advantage in one fell swoop! Ness: Thunderbolt! Audino fires Thunderbolt, which hits Mega Charizard X, barely doing damage. Pokémon Trainer: Charizard is now part Dragon. That won’t hurt him! Ness: Which means this will do more damage! Dazzling Gleam! Pokémon Trainer: Flare Blitz! Mega Charizard X flies in a blue flamed Flare Blitz, as Audino uses Dazzling Gleam. Flare Blitz cuts through Dazzling Gleam, striking Audino hard. It suffers from recoil damage. Pokémon Trainer: Finish it! Flamethrower! Mega Charizard X breathes Flamethrower, bathing Audino in blue fire. When the flames fade, Audino is defeated. Roy K: Audino is unable to battle! The victor is Team Youth! Morton: What a comeback! Of course, I guess that’s what you get when you have a Mega Evolution up your sleeve! Mega Charizard X reverts to Charizard, as Pokémon Trainer returns it. Pokémon Trainer: Good job, Charizard. Take a nice long rest. Morton: And that’s it for this episode! Only four more battles to go until the end of the first round! Make sure you don’t miss anything! Competing Characters * Team Speed ** Captain Falcon ** Sonic * Team Emblem ** Marth ** Roy * Team Youth ** Pokémon Trainer (Charizard) ** Young Link (Pichu) * Team Earthbound ** Ness ** Lucas Non-Competing Characters * Palutena * Sheik * King Dedede * Steve * Dakota * Ian * Pit * Pikachu * Snake * Ike * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa Pokémon * Darmanitan (Captain Falcon's) * Ninjask (Sonic's) * Tsutarja (Marth's, evolves) * Janovy (Marth's, newly evolved) * Achamo (Roy's, evolves) * Wakasyamo (Roy's, newly evolved) * Charizard (Pokémon Trainer's) ** Mega Charizard X * Pichu (Young Link's) * Audino (Ness's) * Buneary (Lucas') * Pikachu Trivia * Teams Earthbound, Youth, Speed and Emblem were revealed. * This episode is named after the popular movie franchise Back to the Future. * While joking, Palutena's comment on "finding a friend in a world where you know no one" rung very true. * It's revealed Ian speaks Japanese. * Marth's and Roy's Pokémon used their Japanese names instead of English, due to speaking Japanese. * The Final Smashes introduced were ** Pichu's Volt Tackle, which it had as one of its moves. ** Charizard's Mega Evolution. * While Falcon referred to the Flare Blitz as "Blue Falcon," it was not a Final Smash. * Roy K. was originally going to be the announcer, where the argument between him and Roy originated from. Roy K was made the referee in order to keep it. * Tsutarjia and Achamo, also known as Snivy and Torchic, appeared as Pokéball summons in the Smash Bros series, though their new evolutions have no connection to the series. * Charizard and Pichu are both playable characters in Smash Bros, and they work with a trainer to tap into their true potential. * Audino and Buneary both appeared as trophies in the Smash Bros games. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle